Ven's school life
by Huddlem
Summary: Ven is a young prodigy but keeps on getting rejected due to him being young.(I know 17 isn't that young) but when He finally sings up to Twilight Academy he soon realizes that he is the only male there.How will he survive.OP Ventus
1. Chapter 1

**Huddlem : So Ven How do you feel about getting your own story **

**Ven : Cool**

**Every guys : HEY WHAT ABOUT US!**

**Huddlem : SHUT UP! or do you want a little visit from the Fangirls like Xemnas **

**Guys :... **

**Huddlem : Thats what I thought. And dont worry girls all of you will be in the story **

**Girls : YEAH!**

* * *

><p>(Hello My name is Ventus Hiryu I'm 17,5'11.I have spiky Golden hair,blue eyeys.I wearing this stupid monkey suit so I can impress Miss Nabaat<strong>. <strong>lately lady luck hasn't been so nice to me. I've been rejected by a lot of colleges even though they say I was a prodigy.I'm just really hoping that I get accepted to Twilight Academy)

"So this is Twilight Academy,Its bigger than I expected" thought Ven

(Ven came out of a yellow taxi cab holding a satchel,he walk in front of the school door,taking a deep gulp Ven passed through them but to his realization there were a LOT OF GIRLS I mean literally as far as the eye can see there wear girls)

"HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF KINGDOM HEARTS" thought Ven

(Ven quickly grabbed his papers from his satchel say Twilight Academy and ran out just to double-check he was at the right place)

"It say Twilight Academy" Ven said to himself

"Do you need help stranger" said a curious voice

(Ven looked back to see an older optimistic blonde haired women)

"Yeah can you point me to Miss Jihl Nabaat office" said Ven scratching the back of his head while giving a toothy smile

"You see that big building" said the blond-haired women

"Yeah" said Ven

"Well you pass that a take a right untill there a dead-end , there should be a black door to your left " said the blond hair women

"Thanks" said Ven dashing off

"Wait I never got your name" called out the blond grabbing Ven wrist

(Ven stopped dead in his tracks)

"The Names Ventus Hiryu but just call me Ven,What yours?" said Ven

"Naminé Shiranui" said the blond hair beauty

"Well Thanks" said Ven

(Ven walked pass the enormous building but stopped because two loud voices scared him)

"CLOUD!" yelled one voice

"LEON! yelled another voice

"Wait Lighning I can expla" said one voice but was interrupted

"Tifa is isn't what it looks like" panicked another voice

(Then a big boom went off,Ven looking back saw a spiky haired blond and a brown-haired man laying in defeat,they both looked like hammered crap)

"Man who ever did this, I hope i never see them" thought Ven

(Stepping through a big hole was a brown long-haired women in black and long-haired light pink haired women both wearing towels)

"men"huffed the brown-haired woman

"No, there not men there just lowly little dogs" said pink haired woman

(Ven slowly tip towed away but alas he was seen)

"Hey who's that" said a random girl

"Oh shit" thought Ven

(Ven went dashing off down the alley and the girls went chasing after him trampling Cloud and Leon)

"Just a few more steps" thought Ven

(Ven was only a few centimetres away from the doorknob)

"YESS!" thought Ven about the grab the doorknob but was grabbed and thrown to the ground

"NOOOOO" thought Ven

(As Ven gathered back his vision,he saw girls in towels,and in the bra's and panties,Ven blushed immensely)

"What are you doing here" said a stern voice

*No reply*

"ANSWER ME" yelled Lightning

(Ven gulped down hard)

"Look Lightning Im sure it was a misunderstanding he was probably at the wrong place at the wrong time "said the raven haired women

"And plus he look to innocent and cute to be a peeping tom like those two morons" said red-headed girl coming out of the crowd

"So why are you here,hot stuff" cooed the red head

"Well,Im here to enroll myself so If you need me I'll be going in the scary black door" said Ven

"WAIT " the group of girls yelled

"Yes" said Ven

"Whats your name" asked the red headed beauty

"Ventus Hiryu" said Ven with a smile

(The girls leave as Ven open the black door)

"Hello ? you here" said Ven

(Ven noticed "s varuois amounts of "trophies")

"Jeez If she can take down all the animals I'll hate to see her angry" thought Ven

(Out of the bloom, was holding her baton against Vens throat)

"Who are you and what are you doing in my office" demanded Jihl

"My name is Ventus Hiryu,I'm here to enroll in your school" said Ven

"Oh well,take a seat and I'll go through your file" said Jihl

(Ven was sweating bullets,Its bd enough that's this is his 54th application but her hums really increased his nervousness)

"Well Im impressed your in" said Jihl

"REALLY WHOW HOOO" exclaimed Ven

(Jhil cocked an eyebrown)

"Whoops sorry" said Ven

"Well just meet me in the auditorium in an hour" said Jhil in a annyoed tone

(Time skip)

"Great I'm lost again" said Ven

(Ven walk in a room of drakness,he even couldn't see his hands)

"Jeez How in the hell did i get myself in here anyway" mermerd Ven to himself

(Suddenly A flash of light blinded Ven,Regaining his vision there was a legion of girls watching him)


	2. Surprise

**Huddlem: Okay guys on with the story **

**Ven : yeah **

* * *

><p>(Ven still trying to comprehend whats going on)<p>

"Um what in the world is going on" said Ven

"Well isn't it simple,you have to introduce yourself to your fellow students and Faculty" said Jihl

"Um but all I see are girls" said Ven

"Exactly because your are our first male student here in Twilight Academy" said Jihl

"Im sorry can you repeat that it almost sounded like you said I was the first male in Twilight Academy" Ven chuckled hesitantly

"You are the first male in Twilight Academy" said Jihl

"oh" said Ven calmly

"THIS IS NOT HAPPENING wait THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY ENTIRE FUCKING LIFE" thought Ven

"So i do you mind Introducing yourself to the ladies Ven" said Jihl

"Oh yeah heh Well I am Ven Hiryu and I am Libra" said Ven

"anything else" asked Jihl

"I have a IQ of 245,I am also fluent in may langues,not that bad of a chef, I dont mean to tote my own horn by Im kind of a singer." said Ven

"Oh really you sing well show us" said Jihl offering Ven the mic

"Okay *ahem*" said Ven

**I wanna love you and treat you right;  
>I wanna love you every day and every night:<br>We'll be together with a roof right over our heads;  
>We'll share the shelter of my single bed;<br>We'll share the same room, yeah! - for Jah provide the bread.  
>Is this love - is this love - is this love -<br>Is this love that I'm feelin'?  
>Is this love - is this love - is this love -<br>Is this love that I'm feelin'?  
>I wanna know - wanna know - wanna know now!<br>I got to know - got to know - got to know now!**

I**-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I - I'm willing and able,**  
><strong>So I throw my cards on your table!<strong>  
><strong>I wanna love you - I wanna love and treat - love and treat you right;<strong>  
><strong>I wanna love you every day and every night:<strong>  
><strong>We'll be together, yeah! - with a roof right over our heads;<strong>  
><strong>We'll share the shelter, yeah, oh now! - of my single bed;<strong>  
><strong>We'll share the same room, yeah! - for Jah provide the bread.<strong>

**Is this love - is this love - is this love -**  
><strong>Is this love that I'm feelin'?<strong>  
><strong>Is this love - is this love - is this love -<strong>  
><strong>Is this love that I'm feelin'?<strong>  
><strong>Wo-o-o-oah! Oh yes, I know; yes, I know - yes, I know now!<strong>  
><strong>Yes, I know; yes, I know - yes, I know now!<strong>

**I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I - I'm willing and able,**  
><strong>So I throw my cards on your table!<strong>  
><strong>See: I wanna love ya, I wanna love and treat ya -<strong>  
><strong>Love and treat ya right.<strong>  
><strong>I wanna love you every day and every night:<strong>  
><strong>We'll be together, with a roof right over our heads!<strong>  
><strong>We'll share the shelter of my single bed;<strong>  
><strong>We'll share the same room, yeah! Jah provide the bread.<strong>  
><strong>We'll share the shelter of my single bed<strong>

**(Bob Marley Is this love) **

(As Ven finished the entire crowd of girls were squealing with joy and glee)

"Oh Ven I'll be your love" said one voice

"No it will be me" said another

"No me" said another

(A heated argument begins but Ven quickly uses he charms to calm the down)

"Ladies Ladies calm down there plenty of Ven to go around" said Ven with a dashing smile and twinkle in his eyes

(Girls began to fain over Ven)

**THUD!**

"Do you think I went a little to far' laughed Ven hesitantly

"Little" said Jhil cocking her eyebrow

"okay with that out-of-the-way meet me in my office to get your schedule" said Jihl

(Time skips)

"Hello you here?" asked Ven

"Yeah over here" said Jihl's faint voice

(Ven followed the faint voice to see Jihl was in a tank top and short shorts)

"Bah! I'm sorry I didn't know you were" said Ven

"Relax Ven Were both human don't get so flustered over a little skin" said Jihl getting VERY close to Ven

"Yeah but my mother always told me it is improper to stare at women when the barely covered" panicked Ven covering his eyes

"Oh so you're a mama's boy I'll be your mommy" said Jihl

*Ven internal screaming*

"Heh heh now can I have my schedule " said Ven

"Okay here" said Jihl

"And here's your key to your dorm and map" added Jhil

"Cool" said Ven

(Time skips)

(Ven approaches a big house)

"so this is my new home,Meh a little girly but it will have to do" thought Ven

(Ven uses the key open the door walks to the coach and passes out)

"Hey whos this" asked a voice

"I kind know him " said another voice

"Hes a peeping tom thats all i know" said a stern voice

"yeah" agreed one more

"hey i think hes waking up" said a voice

(Ven wakes up to see all the girls that he has recently met)

"Eh hey there girls" said Ven

"Hello sleepy head" said Naminé

"so whats going on" asked Ven

"Well this is our dorm" said Naminé

"Okay" retorted Ven

"Now lets introduce ourselves" said Namine

"I'm Namine Shiranui but you already know that" said Naminé

"Im Kairi Christan but you can call me the girl of your dreams" purred the red head

"Im Xion Johnson but you can call me your eternal lover" purred the raven headed girl

"Im Clare Farron but call me Lightning but try to peep in on me and Ill make you wish you were never born" growled Lightning

"Im Tifa Lockheart and the same goes for me" snarled Tifa

"Is that all?" asked Ven

"Nope there one more" said Kairi

(There a few clicks a the door)

"Oh looks like thats her" said Naminé with glee

"Hey guys Im back,Man was brutal at swimming practice" said blue haired women

(Ven made contact with the blue haired beauty)

"A..Aqua" said Ven

"V...Ven" said the blue haired beauty


End file.
